


No Going Back

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat
Summary: 单于截住了赶往京城的木兰。短篇，一发完。Mulan was captured by Shan Yu when she was on her way to the imperial city.





	No Going Back

一支冷箭划破了她的肩头。

黑马收到惊吓，嘶叫着扬起前蹄，开始往前狂奔。木兰抓紧了缰绳，尽力控制自己不被摔下马背。她看到前方是匈奴的弓箭手。

被发现了，木兰心下一沉。她和匈奴都要去往京城，被碰到是不可避免的。她原以为有马匹的脚程能甩开他们，但她忘记了单于的游隼，她的行踪暴露了。靴跟狠狠地踢在马腹上，木兰打算策马逃走。

游隼从空中俯冲下来，在她的眼前一晃而过，干扰了她的视线。就在这个瞬间，另一支箭矢钉入地面，险些擦过黑马的前蹄。黑马急忙转身，却让背上的女人失去了平衡，木兰狠狠地摔在地上。

单于的部下赶来，扭住了她的臂膀。

 

“是那个制造了雪崩的士兵。”赤裸着上身的匈奴说。他的刀已经出鞘，只要单于下令，她立刻就会身首异处。

单于没有说话。他戴着他的毛毡兜帽，一双鹰目在帽檐下的阴影中端详着她。他是个过于强悍的男人，孔武有力的肩膀和手臂让他看上去极具威胁。和在军营里训练出来的精壮不同，他的体格是严苛环境中生存下来的坚韧。

单于在她身前踱着步。他在计算他的猎物。木兰只希望他能痛快一些，别让她在冰天雪地里受折磨。

鹰目瞪圆了一些。 “居然是只雌兔。” 他有些惊讶，伸手扯掉了绑着发髻的发带。过于柔顺的黑发披散下来，给带着英气的面庞添了几分柔美。 木兰听到单于的部下发出了惊叹的声音。这次她是真的开始害怕了，被捉到敌营的女人都没有好下场。

“你叫什么名字？”

“木兰，花木兰。”

“汉人居然会让女人从军？”

“……不让。”这句话戳中了她的痛处， “我扮了男装，被发现了。”

“然后他们就把你赶出来了？”单于有些诧异。 “赶走一个几乎全歼敌军的士兵，就因为你是女人？愚蠢。”

一股怒气涌了上来。 “愚蠢？你没了军队，只剩下五个跟班，是谁愚蠢？”

“但我在铜萧关摧毁了皇家的军队。”

她见过训练有素的皇家军队，她记得他们骑着良种白鬃马从兵营出发的场景。她也记得战场上炼狱一般的惨象，尸横遍野。她见过被人和马的残肢，被鲜血染红的雪地，还在燃烧的马车。还有雪地里的玩偶，纽扣做成的眼睛毫无生气。

“可是关口上的村庄呢？你为什么要……”

木兰没有说完，因为这个问题毫无意义。她是个经历过战场的士兵，用雪崩埋葬了千万的匈奴人。死亡永远和战争如影随形。单于既然敢出兵向皇帝挑战，他就绝不会对任何人心慈手软。

“你为什么要从军？”单于问。木兰不知道他为什么会有这么多问题，她想象中残暴的匈奴王会不由分说地砍下自己的首级。

“为了顶替我父亲。”木兰说，她已经没有必要再隐瞒。 “我家没有别的男丁。他以前参军时腿受了伤，行动不便，但他说他必须听从皇帝的命令。”

“还是愚蠢。”单于说，他似乎从来不用其他的词来评价别人。

“他的腿有伤，不能上战场！他会死的！”木兰激烈地争辩道。

“你果然没想清楚。” 单于摇了摇头。 “一个立过军功，腿脚不便的老兵，你以为他们会派他上前线吗？他可以去后勤，帮忙训练新兵，但肯定用不着亲自上战场。”

木兰因为他这几句话白了脸。

自从离开家以来，她每天都在审视自己。她不停地告诉自己，她的动机是为了保护有腿疾的父亲，但这只是原因之一。

她喜欢军营，连那些令人疲惫不堪的训练都喜欢。没有人对她的身段指指点点，说她不能生个大胖小子。她不用努力当一个瓷娃娃，竭尽全力让自己变得低眉顺眼。她不用在男人面前闭嘴，更不用向任何人低头。

她多么想证明自己的价值。

“但是我尊敬你，士兵。”单于说，他收起了一贯的嘲讽和狠厉，几乎是真诚的。 “你本可以拿着我的剑去领取皇帝的奖赏，而不是被丢在冰天雪地里等死。”

真是讽刺。她拼了命也不能从李翔那里换来认可，却在单于的眼睛里看到了自己想要的影子，一个值得肯定的，有血有肉的人。但是这份首肯来自于哪里又如何呢？她宁愿背负杀头的罪也不愿压抑自己的天性，有这一刻也足够了。

 “要杀要剐，给个痛快吧。”

“杀你？”单于摇头， “我不会杀你。”

木兰惊疑地看着他。

“我更想看看你有几分能力。”戴着皮手套的手抚过下巴的胡茬。单于总是这样的，他永远都在估量他的对手，从不放过角逐的机会。 “我会让你走，木兰。”

“你会后悔的，”木兰说， “我会赶到京城，让所有的侍卫都警戒起来。”

“你我都是穷途末路，为什么不能背水一战？”单于笑了，犬齿白森森地骇人。他转头看了看山下。京城的灯火一片辉煌，那是他们共同的目的地。木兰知道他能到达京城，甚至会在她之前，凶悍的匈奴王有这样的实力。

单于的目光回到了她的脸上，近乎怜惜地看着她。他忽然伸手抚过她的头发，女人丰厚的黑发掬在宽厚的掌心里，痒痒地挠人。他是喜爱她的，一个带着野性的灵魂，偏偏生在女人的躯壳里，无论如何也不能融入循规蹈矩的世界。但她还是找到了奔跑与跳跃的力量，得到过自由的野马终究无法回到马厩。

他向来热爱不羁的野马。

 “你走吧，木兰，我们会在京城再见的。”单于说，口吻戏谑而残忍。 “但是你要准备好，你不会得到你想要的荣誉，因为你的国家不会给你。你会回家，让铠甲和长剑放在角落里生锈。你会穿起绸缎做成的长裙，再也不能毫无顾忌地说话。然后你会出嫁，被当做物品一样被转交到别人手里。本该属于你的荣誉，不会留给你半分。”

黑色与琥珀色的眼睛对视着。木兰居然从他的眼里看到了无奈。

“你已经回不去了。”单于说，他的眼睛仿佛看穿了她的灵魂。 “你已经尝过了自由的滋味，你以为你还能回去当一个听话的女人吗？”

她沉默着。他们都是射出去的箭，无法回头。

 

她翻身上马，如同逃离一般飞奔而去。她的身后没有传来嘲讽，也没有飞来的箭矢，只有无尽的寒风与孤寂。她听到游隼尖利的长啸，是单于给她的送别。

**Author's Note:**

> 私以为单于是电影里真正尊敬木兰的人。
> 
> 我就自己爽爽，欢迎吐槽。


End file.
